A Gleemas Carol
by Luna Rumbleroar the Warbler
Summary: A Christmas Carol Glee-ized (basically. short and sweet summary)
1. Chapter 1

"Becky, stay here. I'm going to go humiliate Schuester."

"Okay, coach," Becky Jackson replied, continuing to count the money set out on the table.

But when Sue Sylvester got up to go to the choir room to make fun of the gel William Schuester used in his hair, her door opened, and in entered none other than Will.

"Merry Christmas, Sue, Becky!" he said, too joyful. He really could hardly stand Sue, but he wasn't the type of guy to only greet some of the teachers

"Yeah, yeah, get your ridiculous scalp out of my office now, William."

"But it's Christmas!"

"Humbug," Sue said, turning to see what number Becky had counted so far. "What's even the point?"

"Sue, I know this year's going to be hard without your sister, but that doesn't mean you can't celebrate. Right, Becky?"

He was ignored. Becky did agree with him, but she wasn't going to not be loyal to her cheer coach. The consequences were too dire.

"No," she said, leaning over her journal and beginning to write. "Now shoo, before I light up a match. Your hair will be the first to catch."

"Do you want to come over to my house, be a little less lonely?"

She glared up at him and pointed to the door.

"The offer's always open," he said, secretly hoping she wouldn't take him up on the offer. But at the same time, he knew how she felt. His first Christmas alone had, quite frankly, sucked.

The door slammed shut, and Sue asked Becky how much money she had counted,

"Ten thousand and one dollars," Becky replied.

"Good, enough for Nationals," Sue said.

The door swung open again, and two of the glee clubbers came in. It was Other Gay and Trouty Mouth. They seemed almost nervous, for some reason.

"Hi, Ms. Sylvester," Other Gay started.

"Coach," she replied, not looking up from her journal.

"_Coach _Sylvester," Bleach Blonde said, "Mr. Schue wanted us to go and ask for donations for the Glee Club's food drive."

"We're trying to raise canned goods to help the poor," Young Burt Reynolds continued, "and we're required to ask all staff to donate."

"No," Sue replied, still not looking up. "When you start collecting money for more important things, I'll help. The poor are just gluttonous, they don't need help,"

"O-okay, Ms. Sylvester," Trouty Mouth said. She corrected him again, but they were already backed up all the way to the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Hobbit added, and the two rushed out of the room as quickly as they had barged in.

"Idiots," Sue muttered, grabbing her coat. "Well, Becky, we've done well today. And now you can go home for vacation. Preferably we'd work tomorrow, but you know, I like you too much. Enjoy vacation," she said, and Becky followed her out the door and locked it.

Sue got into her car and made her way home, stopping at Dairy Queen for a burger. She came home to a dark house; Imelda had gone home for the night. She turned the TV to a horror movie while she ate her burger, and after the long week found herself drifting off to sleep. She was awoken by a clanging not an hour later.

**A/N: So that was a short prologue. I was going to use a ND character, but they're all too good. Now I'm not sure how I'm going to do past, but it'll work out. I was just in A Christmas Carol as a school production (I was Blaine/Sam's character. I think I'll be Blaine, though. My friend can be Sam :P) So I'll probably just kinda go through this fast, maybe be done by Christmas (hopefully) and I'll have other stuff too. So yeah**


	2. Chapter 2

Sue started and took in her surroundings. There didn't _seem _to be anything unusual around her. She did seem to remember something on her doorknob earlier, but she had taken it to be a combination of the dust collected on it and the lighting outside. Seeing nothing strange around her, she turned her attention back to the television. But as she did, something blocked her view.

She jumped in her seat.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked. This was the first time in a long time she had felt truly startled. No one just scared Sue Sylvester.

"Do you not recognize me?" the figure replied. It was vaguely human-shaped, but didn't seem to be fully formed. It also seemed to be floating just above the puke green rug, but it was hard to tell.

Spoke too soon. Before Sue had a chance to utter her next word, the figure had clearly become human. But she couldn't tell who it was, or if she was even supposed to know.

"Uh, no..."

"I am Terri Schuester!" the figure stated, and once again Sue was utterly confused.

"Terri Schuester is dead!" she snapped.

"Alas, _I_ am," the spirit replied, for that is the only thing it could be called. "A year today, actually," it pondered.

"So what are you doing her, Shrew? _If _that is your real name."

"I've been sent," the ghost said mysteriously, "To determine your fate..."

"Sure you were. And now you'll be going on your way," Sue said, making a shooing motion with her hands.

The figure jumped back at her, practically down her throat. Chains had suddenly appeared on her arms and legs, and she was flailing, showing off the metal.

"SEE THESE?" she yelled, "THIS IS THE CHAIN I FORGED IN LIFE. I MADE IT OF MY FREE WILL, AND BY FREE WILL I WEAR IT."

Sue just stared at her, convinced that she would go away and that she was hallucinating from lack of sleep or something of the like.

"SEE THESE?" the ghost yelled again, and in a slightly calmer voice, "This was for letting Will think I was pregnant. This is for trying to con him into buying a house. This is for..."

The list went on and on, and Sue very nearly fell asleep until she was jolted to reality (if it could be called that) by the ghost of Terri Schuester circling around her, whispering "You will be visited by three spirits."

"What nonsense is this?" Sue asked, "You can't be real. You're just... lack of sleep."

But before Terri could reply, she had disappeared.

Sue was surprisingly shaken by this encounter. She had never experienced hallucinations like this before. But it wasn't enough to cause her to not go to sleep.

She showered and got into her pajamas, then lay in bed plotting new ways to get back at Gel Head and planning Cheerios routines. She was asleep before she knew it.

**A/N: Another short one, but the next will start with the spirits. I'm thinking maybe Quinn for Past, but I'm not sure. Ideas?**


End file.
